weapons of a woman
by kristy87
Summary: Sara knows it's now or never, she uses all the weapons a woman can use to make Grissom move....please R and R.....Ratet R because I'm paranoid....


This story has been written a long time ago...it's a bit OOc (but that's where the fun is, is't it?)...and this is the censored version of the story...

disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**weapons of a woman**

Sara and Sophia entered the room. A woman dressed in a blue robe sat on a chair next to a table on which some cards were scattered.  
"I was looking forward for you to come.", the woman said.  
Sara threw a questioning look at Sophia who shrugged.  
"We're from….", Sara started but was interrupted by the woman.  
"CSI…I know."  
"How?", Sophia asked.  
"It's written on your jacket.", the woman said grinning and Sara laughed softly.  
"We have some questions.", Sara said.  
"I heard some weird noises and watched through the spy hole of my door. I saw a man who dragged a woman into her apartment. A few minutes later I heard a loud scream and then silence. The man was tall, black hair, he wore a blue jeans and a black jacket. But I don't know neither his name nor where he went later."  
Sara nodded. "Would you agnize him?"  
"Yes."  
"May we call you then if we need an identification.", Sophia asked.  
"Sure."  
"That's all then. Thank you.", Sophia left the room.  
Sara was about to leave when the woman began to lay down some cards on her desk. Sara threw questioning look at her.  
"You have to make a decision…and it's now or never. You have to decide between loosing him or loosing a part of you.", the woman said.  
"What please?"  
"I can see that there's someone in your life that means a lot to you. But although you have strong feelings for him since years you never confessed them to him."  
"I never did because he wouldn't understand."  
"Why not?"  
"He's denying all his feelings. Emotions aren't 'his thing'."  
"Then try to make him addicted to you not by his emotions but by the one thing every man can't deny."  
Sara bite on her bottom lip. "Now or never?"  
"Yes. The cards tell me that there's not much time left. There's someone else in his life. You are the one he cares for, but this other woman means more to him day by day. If you don't hurry up he'll care more for her than for you soon."  
Sara nodded, not knowing what she should think about what the woman had told her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sara sat in the lockers room, still thinking about what the augur had told her last night. She had never believed in stuff like this, but she had been right, somehow. Sara wondered if she'd be able to do this. Grissom was a man who was almost married to his job. He would never confess his feelings to her. He would never grant her that he'd care for her. He was afraid to destroy the working atmosphere, to destroy this weird kind of friendship they had. But if she'd be able to seduce him…by using every weapon a woman could use…he would step over the swell, he would destroy the barrier that had always separated them. When she'd try to appeal to his male feelings and not to his emotions she could really have a chance. She wasn't that bad looking…and if she wanted to she could really look hot…well at least Hank had told her that… 'Bad example!', she thought by herself and grimaced. At least she could try…there was nothing she could loose. She could loose his friendship, but what she wanted was more than friendship…this friendship destroyed her because she always longed for more. She glanced at her watch…shift would start in five minutes. She stood up and left the room. She walked through the hallway, still thinking how she could appeal to Grissom's hormones without scaring him away. She was totally lost in her thoughts and did not recognize Grissom who was almost in front of her, reading in a file. She ran into him and all the sheets fell down to the ground.  
"I'm sorry!"  
Grissom grinned. "Where were you?…Mars?"  
She smiled. "No…even more far away."  
Both kneeled down and picked up the sheets. For a second both looked in each others eyes, but he turned his head away soon.  
"How far are you with this 419 in Archer Street?"  
"Almost done. We found male DNA on the dead woman's body…Greg ran it through the date base…there was a match. Brass already arrested the guy. All that has to be done now is paperwork."  
"Sophia can do this. I need you to do something else."  
"What?"  
"There was a 419 in a strip club. I need someone to go there with me."  
"Why me?"  
"We'll have to process some women…and only women are allowed to…"  
"…yeah, yeah…I know that, but why do you want me for that and not Sophia?"  
"Why should I want her?"  
"So I am what you want?", she asked with a tempting tone in her voice.  
Grissom grinned. "Do you want to go there on your own or do you want to drive with me?"  
"I think I'll drive there with you…saves gas.", she said grinning.

They were on their way to the club when an accident stopped the traffic. No way to get out of the jam. Sara sighed and looked at Grissom. When he turned her head to her she grinned.  
"What?", he asked unsettled.  
"Nothing…it's just hot in here."  
"Yeah…the air condition isn't working…I'm sorry."  
"It's ok…I just have to take off this blouse.", she began to open the knobs of her blouse. She had taken off the seatbelt and had turned around so that her back leaned against the door. She threw a seducing look at Grissom while she took off her blouse.  
Grissom stared at her, unable to take his eyes off her.  
Her dark red spaghetti top had a plunging neckline. When she leaned forward to put the blouse on the back seat, he couldn't help but glanced into her décolleté. Sara felt that he did so and smiled. She looked up into his face and he turned away ashamed.  
She leaned back against the door and grinned.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to."  
"I am your supervisor, I should not…I should not…"  
"…stare into my décolleté…summa sum arum you're just a man…I would be concerned if you'd not stared into my décolleté.", she said grinning.  
"Can we please forget about this?"  
"Why?…does this embarrass you?"  
Grissom rolled with his eyes.  
Finally traffic cleared up and Grissom started the engine of his car.

They entered the club. Three women were dancing on some dancing platforms. The club manager brought them to a dressing room in the back of the club.  
Brass was already there.  
"Her name was Yancy Host. Aged 23. Gunshot. She was found two hours ago…why did it take you two so long to get here?"  
"Traffic jam."  
Brass nodded. "Well, the only persons that were able to enter this room are two of her colleagues…always three dancers per room…only they have keys."  
"Where are the two ladies?", Grissom asked.  
"One found her, she's out there, the other one is dancing up there.", he pointed on a dancing woman on one of the platforms.  
Grissom nodded. "Well, I'll investigate the scene, you talk to the ladies and process them.", he told Sara.

Brass had left a few minutes later. Sara had finished processing the two women and went to Grissom.  
"Hey…found anything jet?"  
"Nothing special."  
Sara glanced through the room. A few costumes hang in a closet next to the door. "Hu…a nurse outfit…I never knew why something like this turns you guys on."  
"Well…some men like the sarcastic flavor of nurses."  
"So do you?"  
"No…I'm more into this cop thing.", he said smiling.  
"Now I know why you're a cop…all those female colleagues.", she said grinning.  
"Well…by the way…what are you into?"  
"Hu…men that wear a beard.", she said still grinning.  
He bite on his bottom lip.  
Now she kneeled down next to him. She took a look on the vic's head wounds.  
"Nasty."  
"Three shots into the head. Someone wanted to be sure."  
"The first one would have been enough…an act of jealousy?", she threw a questioning look at him.  
"Jealous of what? Would you want to change life with her?"  
"Not me…but maybe one of her colleagues wanted…maybe jealous of the number of guys that adored her."  
"But would you kill because of something like this?"  
"No…I would never kill anyone…I'd torture someone…this is much more satisfying."  
"Now you're scaring me!…Who would you torture?"  
"I don't know…are there persons I should be jealous of?"  
"Not that I know.", he said grinning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They entered the department.  
"What about a brake?…do you want some coffee?"  
"Sure, why not."  
They walked through the hallway and entered the brake room. Grissom reached for the coffeepot and filled two cups.  
"Let me guess, two pieces of sugar, no milk."  
"That's right.", she said grinning.  
She had taken seat on a chair and he handed her the cup.  
He sat down on a chair vis-à-vis to her. She was still just wearing the top.  
"This is a nice top."  
"Thanks."  
"It suits you."  
She smiled.  
"Since when do you dress up like this…I mean that provocative."  
"This is provocative?…I don't think so. A mini skirt and an opened blouse without wearing any thing under it would be provocative." She could read from his face that he was imagining her in those clothes right now. She grinned.  
"What?", he asked feeling caught.  
"Nothing.", she bite on her bottom lip and threw a tempting look at him.  
He was so banned by the way she looked at him and by the way she looked like that he didn't pay any attention to the coffee cup he was about to , how he thought, place on the table. The cup fell down and the coffee was allover his thighs and his lap.  
"Damn it!"  
Sara jumped up and brought him some paper towels. Thousands of thoughts were in her head. This was just another chance…for him the hot coffee on his lap was hurting…but for her it was just another chance to touch him…to get his hormones rush…  
She kneeled down in front of him and, instead of handling the paper towels to him she began to rub down his thighs softly. Grissom did nothing to stop her. He was to banned by the feeling of her hands touching his lap. But suddenly he bite on his bottom lip and reached for her hands.  
"Stop it..."  
"Why?…don't you like this?"  
"I think I like it too much..."  
She grinned and kept on rubbing.  
"Sara please stop! I can't assure you that I am able to control myself anymore!"  
"Then let go.", she whispered into his ear.  
"Sara!", he groaned.  
"I knew you'd like this."  
"We're at work! If somebody finds out that you…"  
She stood up and then took seat on his lap. Her legs were left and right from him and she sat face to face with him. "…That I did what?", she twined her arms around him and began to kiss his neck softly.  
Grissom closed his eyes. He began to caress her back and his hands slipped under her top. Sara moved up and down softly, she stopped kissing his neck and now looked deep into his eyes. He touched her cheek and caressed it softly with his thumb.  
They heard footsteps in the hallway. Sara jumped up and sat down on the table.  
Sophia entered the brake room. Sara stared down to the ground and so did Grissom.  
"Hey you guys…what's up?"  
"What should be?" Sara asked.  
"This was just a question…did I interrupt you?"  
"We were just talking."  
"There's coffee on your trousers."  
"I know…the cup fell down."  
Sophia nodded. "Well, I just came to tell you that I finished the paperwork."  
"Fine, then you can help us with our case."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 8 AM when it knocked on her door. She had lay down in her bed a few minutes before, standing up again now wasn't something that helped her mood to become better. Grissom had ignored her completely for the rest of the shift. Had she been to aggressive? She had been very aggressive…but what else should she have done? Just wait for him to finally realize that she exists!  
Finally she stood up and walked over to the door. Without thinking about the fact that the only thing she wore was a dark red negligee she opened the door.  
Grissom stared at her and grinned. "You look stunning!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You forgot your blouse in my car…I thought I should…come here and bring it back to you."  
"Thanks!"  
"What had happened to you today?"  
"Why?"  
"You…you've never been as aggressive as today before."  
"I…it's maybe a stupid reason but…one of the witnesses of this 419 in Archer Street was an augur. And she told me its now or never."  
"Now or never…well…I'd prefer now.", he said grinning, then stepped closer to her and twined his arms around her. He kissed her impetuously and she dragged him in her apartment. While they were on their way to her bedroom she put of his shirt and opened his belt buckle. When they had reached her bed he pressed her down on the mattress and kneeled over her. She lay between his legs and he leaned forward to kiss her.  
"This thing with the towels was really mean.", he whispered.  
"But it worked!", she whispered back smiling.  
"Oh yeah. I never knew that you are such a bad, bad girl."  
"Let me show you how bad I really am!"  
A smile flashed over Grissom's face. "I want you to be mine, _all mine_!".

One and a half hours later their pulse had reached a normal level again. His arms were twined around her waist. He pressed her back against his chest, refusing to ever let her go again. She was still tied up. He caressed her stomach softly.  
"Are you already asleep?", he whispered.  
"No…how could I…after this?", she answered smiling.  
They remained in silence for a while.  
"Grissom?"  
"Yeah."  
"May I ask you something?"  
"Sure…you may ask me what ever you want…I just can't promise you to answer them all."  
She grinned. "I hope you'll answer this one…I just want to know if I'm right with what I'll tell you now." She took a deep breath. "I think that the reason why you never confessed your feelings for me to me is that you were afraid to step over the swell and to reveal too much of yourself…you were afraid that I wouldn't feel the same and that you'd loose everything you had….there's one sentence that ran through my mind since almost a year… 'and then, all of a sudden, someone young and beautiful shows up, someone we could care about…but we have to risk everything we worked for and what ever we had…'…"  
"How…why…I mean…"  
"…I somehow overheard your conversation with the suspect of the Marlin case."  
"Why did you never tell me that you heard this?"  
"Why should I?…would this have changed anything? I don't think so…you had to overcome your fears alone…well…those fears about showing emotions that would betray your feelings…there were no fears about showing this natural male reaction to the charms of a woman."  
"I always thought that nobody knows me…but…if I'm honest…you're right. I have a problem with showing emotions…they are something that even science can't explain completely…I…I am still afraid to…"  
"…to confess?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well…just answer with yes or no…I mean we both know that your hormones were the impulse for this all, …but what about know…are you lying here beside me and caress me because of your hormones?"  
"No."  
"So you're here because of your feelings?"  
Grissom swallowed hard. "I…", he made a long pause. "Yes.", he whispered.  
Sara smiled happy and kissed him softly. "That's all I needed to hear!"  
"I wish I could tell you what I feel for you, but… I'm not able to do this…not jet…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."  
"Hey…all I need to know was that you…that you feel something for me."  
"I do…I think I feel even more for you than you'd ever be able to imagine.", he whispered into her ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three weeks later Sara entered the department twenty minutes before her shift was about to start. When she wanted to pass the reception Maura, the secretary, jumped up and handed her a bunch of roses. Sara opened the card.  
_I love you! G.G._  
Sara smiled brightly.  
"Is Grissom already here?", she asked Maura.  
"He's in his office."  
"Thanks."

Sara almost ran to his office. When she reached it she knocked on the door frame and entered.  
"Hey."  
"Hi."  
"Thank you for the roses."  
"You like them?", he stood up and walked over to her.  
"I love them…you love something too, don't you?", she asked grinning.  
"Yes…I…", he twined his arms around her wais and kissed her softly. "I love you Sara."  
Sara's heart bet fast and she couldn't help but began to cry a few happy tears.  
"I love you too Grissom!", she kissed him passionately.  
"The last three weeks were the bests I ever had…and…I hope that you'll make my whole life better than it was ever before…it already is…I'm the happiest man alive."  
Sara wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. Then she kissed him again.  
"Promise me that you'll never leave me Sara! I can't imagine a life without you anymore!"  
"I will always love you Grissom! Forever!"  
"Will you? In bad and good times…and…", he took a deep breath. "Would you even love me until death does us apart?"  
Sara stared at him. _Was this a proposal? After three weeks!_ "I will! I swear!"  
"So the answer is yes?"  
Sara closed her eyes for a second or two…_this had really been a proposal_!…she took a deep breath, her heart bet as fast as it had never done before. She nodded softly.  
Grissom kissed her impetuously.  
"I…I am just a little bit confused…are you the same guy who told me that he's unable to tell me what he feels for me three weeks ago?"  
"Well…I also told you that you're not able to imagine how much I love you…the only way to evidence this is this…proposal…I don't know a better way to show you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
Sara kissed him softly, then caressed his cheek with her thumb.  
"Love me, love me, always love me!", he whispered into her ear.  
"I know this song!", she said grinning.  
"I know…I saw the CD in your apartment."  
Both grinned, then kissed again.

-.-.-.-.-

Sara flicked through the pages of the photo album. Grissom sat next to her, in his left hand a glass of wine. He caressed her back with his right hand. She turned her head to him and smiled.  
"I still can't believe that this is already three years ago!", she said soft and pointed on one of the photos which showed her in a long white wedding dress with a plunging neckline.  
"And I can't believe that you really said 'yes'.", he said grinning.  
"Yeah…me too.", she answered laughing.  
He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She put away the album and twined her arms around his neck.  
"Happy wedding anniversary honey!"

* * *

THE END

I hoped you liked that story anyways...although it was OOC... nice reviews would make my day, others will help me to get better : )


End file.
